Heretofore, analog video signals were used in multilocation video conference arrangements. The analog video signal includes complete picture information all the time. In more recent video conference arrangements, digital video signals have been employed advantageously to compress the required transmission bandwith. These digital signals, however, do not include complete picture information all of the time and, typically, only transmit changes in the video picture scene. When the whole scene changes, a so-called fast video picture up-date is generated having a low resolution of the entire scene. In systems in which the digital video signal to be viewed is switched from one conference location to another, there is a possible disruption in the video signal being viewed when the switch is made and the fast picture update is not received shortly thereafter. This can result from transmission delays and the like. These disruptions are annoying to the conferees and, therefore, should be minimized or eliminated.